It's Time
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The journey of the Aang Gaang is finally over, but they don't want it to be. They stay together for a few moments, delaying their separation. What they have to believe is that friendship transcends time. Songifc to 'Our Time Is Here' from Camp Rock.


**This is sort of a tribute to the end of summer and Avatar. Here's **_**It's Time**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Our Time is Here.**_

It's was time. The time that everyone had dreaded. Sozin's Comet had passed, Ozai and Azula had been defeated and Zuko had become the next Fire Lord. Their journey was may have been over, but there was so much more they needed to do. Sokka and Katara wanted to visit Gran-Gran and Pakku in the South Pole. Toph wanted to see her parents and explain to them why she ran away. Aang had Avatar duties. Zuko had his Fire Lord duties

_We're done but it's not over_

_  
We'll start it again_

_  
Out to the end of the day_

The Gaang was sitting against Appa, who was lying in a clearing of a Fire Nation forest. Zuko had changed out of his royal Fire Nation robes into his normal outfit. They all just sat there, delaying the time of their separation.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Sokka said, breaking the silence, "It feels so weird."

"It's seems like just yesterday Katara got me out the iceberg," Aang said, his arm around Katara's waist, who was resting her head on his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"So much has changed," Zuko said, "And thing are still changing."

_It keeps getting better_

_  
Don't be afraid_

_  
We'll do it together_

"Do we really have to separate?" Toph asked.

"Toph, we all have our own things to do," Katara said softly, "We have to follow our own paths."

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
It's your time to move_

_  
It's my time move_

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Let go_

_  
Leave it all behind_

_  
Your past and mind_

The end of summer came much to quickly for all of them. They wished to travel the world together forever, but was it possible?

"Would any of you change anything that happened on this journey?" Aang asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Why would we want to?" Toph asked, looking at Aang as if he was crazy. Aang chuckled.

"You have a point," he said.

_Gone are the days of summer_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_  
Why would we want to?_

"Besides, we'll al meet again," Sokka said, "It's like Gran-Gran said. Our destinies are intertwined"

_  
Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

Silence fell over the group again as they pondered their future. Would they really meet again? Somehow, they knew they would meet again.

_  
It's never the same tomorrow_

_  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

"How can you all be so sure?" Toph asked, "How can you know we'll meet again? How do you know we won't separate?"

"Because friendship transcends time," Aang said, "And true friendship is never broken. And that's what we share. True friendship. But until that day, all we can do is travel each day to the next, waiting for destiny to reunite us."

_We know but we're not certain_

_  
How can we be?_

_  
How can we see what's ahead?_

_  
The road keeps on turning_

_  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

"But you are coming with Sokka and I to the South Pole before you go off on your Avatar duties, aren't you?" Katara asked, looking up at Aang.

"Of course," Aang said, placing a soft kiss on Katara's lips. Sokka and Toph made loud over exaggerated gagging noises while Zuko muttered, "Get a room, would you?"

"Looks who's talking," Katara said with a smirk, "Mr. Making-out-with-my-girlfriend-every-single-waking-moment." Zuko blushed and turned his head while Sokka snickered.

"You too," Katara said, "I saw you and Suki sneak off after dinner last night." That shut Sokka up.

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
It's your time to move_

_  
It's my time move_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Let go_

_Leave it all behind_

_  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

"I'm gonna miss these times," Toph said.

"We all are," said Katara, "This has been the best year of my life."

_  
Why would we want to?_

_  
Let's go where we got to_

_  
Our paths will cross again in time_

_  
It's never the same tomorrow_

_  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

"Beats sitting around in the South Pole all day," Sokka said.

"By a longshot," Katara said, "But I do miss Gran-Gran. It seems like forever we've seen her."

"And Grand-Pakku," Sokka added. Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka's ridiculous nickname for their new grandfather.

Yeah! Yeah!

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_Our time is here_

The sun was high in the sky by now.

"We better get going if we want to reach the South Pole before dark," Sokka said, standing up and stretching. Everyone followed suit.

"Toph, how are you getting home?" Aang asked.

"Sparky arranged a boat ride for me to the Earth Kingdom," Toph said, "And a carriage to take me to my house. I wish I could see the look on my parents faces when I ride up to the house in a royal Fire Nation carriage." Toph snickered a bit at the end.

_  
Gone are the days of summer _

_(Summer, summer)_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_(We tried)_

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on  
_

Everyone but Zuko climbed onto Appa. Sokka and Toph were in the saddle while Katara sat with Aang on Appa's head. Zuko would be staying behind in the Fire Nation.

"Until we meet again," he said to all of them with one of his rare smiles and a nod. Everyone said goodbye as Appa took off into the air.

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

This may have been the end of their journey, but it wasn't the end of their friendship.

**There's **_**It's Time**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
